Scarred
by KingJulien4Ever
Summary: J.J. sees, Rico murder someone in the basement of The Lost and Found. Rico catches him watching. Will Rico threaten to keep his mouth shut, or will he be the next victim?
1. Found and Lost

J.J's POV

I walked into the Lost and Found to see what I can get for, Ivory because it's his birthday tomorrow.

I hopped into one of the toy boxes and looked around. I found one of those ducks with wheels so, when you drag it by the string, it follows you as you walk. I picked it up and hopped out of the box.

As I was going down the hallway, I heard a noise in the back room of the hall. I flipped around, my fur on end. "Hello?" I called.

No Answer.

I backed up slowly towards the door. I heard the noise again. It sounded like someone was banging their head against a door. I started to shake a little.

I walked slowly down the hall to the door and opened it, the sound getting louder.

I walked down the stairs and when I got to the lower room, I saw a rat. He was throwing a ball at the steel wall. He just sat there in the middle of the floor, talking to himself.

I was too far to turn back now. I hid behind a shipping crate and poked my head out a bit. The rat was now laughing like some kind of pshyco!

Then, the Rat and I both heard a noise. It came from a different corner of the room.

I saw a flash of black and white hop out from behind a crate on the other side of the room and there landed...

Rico.

The rat got up and started to back away from, Rico. I saw that the rat was just a child.

"Ah! Who are you?" The young rat said in fear. His voice was high pitched, I could tell he was younger than me.

Rico growled at the boy.

The rat started shaking. "P-Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry if I made too much noise! I didn't think any one else was here!"  
the rat cried.

Rico ignored the kid's pleads and regurgitated a knife.

The young rat squeaked in fear and started shaking violently as swarms of tears ran down his face "N-N-No! Please! I'll do anything you want!" The rat sobbed. The poor thing could barely talk, he was so scared.

Was Rico really going to kill an innocent child? I was too afraid to move or understand what was really going on here.

The rat got on his knees and folded his paws. "Please! Please Don't kill me!" he sobbed.

Rico held up the knife.

"No! Sto-"

It was too late. The rat was killed. Rico killed an innocent child!

Rico dropped the knife and looked over his shoulder. He saw me!

I completely froze. "Rico!" I gasped.

Rico gasped as well. He picked up the knife and then started running towards me! 


	2. Please Don't Go

Rico came closer towards me.

"  
No!" I screamed, curling up into a ball.

Rico ran past me and up the stairs.

I looked back up and he was gone. I stood up and got out of there as fast as I could. When I was outside, I ran quickly to the Lemur Habitat. I ran inside the Stone den and hopped in my bed. I looked around to see everyone sleeping. Jamie and Jaydah were knocked out in their beds. My Mom and Dad were asleep in their bed aswell.

What if Rico went to tell the penguins he saw me kill that rat...What if all the penguins are murderers? What If they are going to kill me? I don't wanna die!

I curled up on my bed and put my paws under my belly, the tip of my tail covering my nose.

I kept waking up from nightmares of Rico killing everyone in the zoo as I sat by and watched. But soon, When I woke up, I couldn't fall back asleep. I hate it when that happens!

I saw my parents about to walk out of the den. I perked my ears and raised my head.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you guys going?" I asked. The two jumped in surprise and looked at me.

"J.J.? What are you doing up?" My mom replied.

"I can't sleep..." I said, sadly.

I saw my Mom turn to my Dad and whisper something to him. He nodded and walked out of the den. My mom walked over to me and sat next to me. "Why can't you sleep?"

"Because...I had nightmares..." I said quietly. She petted my head and kissed my ear. "About what?" she asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." I replied.

"You sure?"

I nodded my head. She nodded and petted my back. "Alright," she said. "I have to go now, J.J." She said.

"Please don't go!" I said quietly, grabbing her tail and hugging it.

"I have to, J." she said.

"O-Okay..." I said weakly. She looked at me and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back soon." she said.

I nodded and let go of her tail. She walked to the den entrance and turned to wave good-bye at me. I waved back, lazily.  
Then she walked out. I let out a long sigh. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep when I felt something land on my head.  
I opened my eyes to see Jaydah's tail resting on my head. I moved it away and then her tail fell on Jamie's face. I giggled and covered my mouth. It was funny to see her tail blocking Jamie's eyes.

I sat there in my bed thinking...

You know what? I'm going to tell the penguins that Rico killed that rat! I got up and ran out of my den. I climbed over the fence and ran to the penguins habitat.

I hopped down and saw that no one was there. No one was in their beds. I looked through the door in Kowalski's lab. He was the only one in there. He was writing something down on his clipboard while he watched his experiment. I kept going until I reached a room that said, "Top Secret DO NOT ENTER". I opened the door and went in anyways. I found myself walking down a long hallway. I finally reached the end of the hall to a big door. I walked through and found... 


	3. The Party and The Penguins

I walked in to see a dim-litted, room. There was a stone table in the middle, just like the one in the other room.

I noticed blood spilling out from behind a door. I froze. Is Rico in there? Did he kill one of the penguins? Did the penguins kill someone? Why is Kowalski the only one in his lab? Are they going to kill him too? I should stop asking questions because I know you don't know the answer.

Anyways...

I managed to get myself over to the door and swung it open, bravely. I looked down at the floor and saw Private's dead body. I gasped and my eyes widened. I started shaking. The penguins weren't there. I flipped around to see if the penguins

were behind me. No. I looked on the ceiling. Nope. I ran out of the room and down the long hallway.

I ran out of the Penguin Habitat and returned to the Lemur Habitat.

When I got into my Stone Den, my Father was staring at me with a blank expression, his hands on his hips.

"J.J.? Where were you?" he asked.

"Nothing! I was seeing if...um...Erik was awake. I wanted to know if he was going to be at the party...

"Oh. Okay. Well, be getting ready. We are going to Ivory's party in an hour." Julien said.

"Okay, Dad..." I said.

I wasn't sad. I was excited to go to Ivory's birthday...but, I was still in shock of what I saw. I wonder if the penguins know Private is dead...What if they come to the party? Rico will probably wait untilI'm all alone then snatch me and kill me!

I walked over to my bed. I grabbed the toy I got for, Ivory.

I turned around and was suddenly being hugged to death. It was Jamie and Jaydah.

"J.J!" they sang as they hugged me.

"Ow..." I managed to say.

They stopped hugging me and started hopping excitedly.

"I cant' wait for the party!" Jaydah said.

"I'll be the best looking there!" Jamie said.

Jaydah and I, rolled our eyes and laughed.

"Well it's like Dad says I-"

"It's not a party with out the, J's!" Jamie cut me off.

"Yeah." I laughed.

When me and my family got to the party, I saw Erik talking with Marlene.

I ran over to him and smiled. "Hey, Erik." I said.

He waved with his wing. "Hi!" He replied. "Darla's son, Romeo, said he's gonna challenge you to a dance contest and win!"

"He wishes! He thinks he can beat the King of Movin' and Groovin's son to a dance contest? Ha!" I exclaimed.

Erik laughed too.

I looked around and I froze when I saw Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico.

Oh no...


	4. Rico's Silent Words

Skipper and them looked like they were having fun. Did they know, Private was dead?

Rico turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw me. I walked over to the penguins.

"Hey, Ringtail Junior!" Skipper said. "How are you, soldier?"

"Skipper, where's Private?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"The poor sap is still at home, too sick to come." Skipper said

.

What? Was that supposed to be an excuse? Skipper are you a murderer too?

"Are you sure...?" I asked.

"Yeah. Rico said he was." Skipper said.

I looked at Rico. He started sweating. I glared at him and was about to tell, Skipper something, but... he showed me his blade and pretended to slit his own throat as a sign for me to keep my mouth shut or he'll kill me.

I widened my eyes and it was my turn to start sweating.

"Skipper...penguins...enjoy the party..." I said nervously and then, walked away.

Skipper looked at me with a weird expression and shrugged. I ran away and turned my head. I bumped into something. I looked and saw, Ivory.

"Hi, Ivory! Happy Birthday!" I said happily. My back got the tinglies. I knew Rico was looking at me from behind.

"Hi, J.J." Ivory said quietly.

"You're gonna love my present I brought you!" I said. He nodded.

Ivory didn't like to talk much. He was always a shy one. Ivory was the littlest of my generation. He is also Maurice and Auburn's son. He was born albino.

"J.J! Hi!" A voice said. I turned to see, Ebony, Ivory's older sister.

"Hi, Ebony!" I said.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since your Dad's last party." She said. I swear I saw her blush. But maybe I was imagining it.

"Good, good." I said.

She was about to say something when someone screamed,

"PRIVATE!"


	5. The Zoo's Tears and My Fears

I saw Kowalski run into the Lemur habitat. "Everyone! It's P-Private!" He stuttered.

Skipper slapped him across the face. "Calm down, man! What's wrong?"

Kowalski was tearing up. "Private's dead!" he sobbed loudly.

Everyone gasped, mouths agate. I saw Rico glaring at me from the side of my eye. I turned to look at him. He growled quietly at me.

How am I going to tell the penguins? Rico will kill me! If I don't tell them now...who knows who'll be next?

That night...

I was sitting on my bed, watching T.V with my sisters. The penguins are searching for any evidence of the murder.

My parents and many animals of the zoo have been crying ever since the news was out. My family has calmed down from the crying and now we're watching T.V. No one has said a thing. Just pretty silent. Which is weird, considering my Dad can't stop talking.

Poor Ivory's party was ruined. It was alll Rico's fault! I want to tell the penguins but...you know!

I have to have somebody catch Rico in the act. But how?

Screw it! I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens...

My sisters are falling asleep now. I guess I am tired as well. I curled up and closed my eyes.  
I heard my Dad walk over a couple minutes later. He must of noticed we were sleeping. He grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. He petted each of us and whispered, "Good night." I then, fell asleep.

I woke up at three A.M. It was dark and everyone was still sleeping. I raised my head and yawned.  
I was about to go to sleep but...

I got an idea. 


	6. Shaking Death

I ran over to the penguins habitat. I stuck my toe in the water and God, was it ever cold!  
I sucked it up and got into the water, wincing at the coldness. I swam under and looked into the window that veiwed the HQ.

I saw Skipper, sitting at the table. The rest of the crew must be sleeping. I then froze as I saw, Rico. I thought he was going to kill Skipper, but his expression was not hostile. It was a look of concern.

"Skipper?" Rico managed to say, breaking the silence. Skipper turned to his brother.  
"Rico...sorry. I was thinking of Private. I can't beleive he is dead and no evidence of who murdered him anywhere." Skipper said, sounding stressed. Rico looked at his brother. "No Sad."  
he said. Skipper fought back tears and got a lump in his throat. "I-I...I'm fine. Go back to bed."  
Skipper choked, tears escaping from his eyes.

I came up from the water and got a big breath of air. I was under there too long. I panted and wiped my eyes. I then went back underwater to see Rico's flipper on Skipper's shoulder in a comforting way. Skipper smiled at Rico. "Thanks, Rico." Skipper said. Rico hugged him. Skipper hugged back, tightly. It was nice to be comforted by his brother. "I love you, bro." Skipper said.

"Love you." Rico said with a blank face. He then stabbed Skipper in the back. Skipper gru-  
nted, eyes wide looking foward. I gasped and a few bubbles floated to the top of the water.

Rico not only killed Private, but his own brother! I didn't want to see anymore. I swam to the top of the water and ran away. I kept running until I bumped into, Marlene.

"Whoa! J.J what's wrong?" she gasped. I was shaking all over. "Skipper!" I exclaimed.  
"What about Skipper?" she asked, hugging me. "You're shaking, what did you see?" she said trying to calm me down. I started to feel a lump in my throat. I couldn't say anything. I buried my face in Marlene's neck and sobbed. She rubbed my back.

"Marlene! J.J!" I heard my dad call from behind me. "Julien, I don't know what's wrong with J.J," Marlene said, worried. "He ran into me crying and shaking." she said. I felt her handing me to someone. I felt someone take me and hugging me. It was my mom. I then heard the whole zoo around me.

"J.J?" I heard my sister, Jaydah's voice.  
Oh great. The whole zoo is watching me. I'm shaking and crying in my mother's arms. I looked like a baby. We then heard a scream from the Penguin habitat.

It was Kowalski. I jumped away from my mom, feeling a little brave. I ran to the Penguin habitat and jumped into the HQ. "Rico did it!" I shouted. Kowalski, who had Skipper's body in his arms, looked up at me. Rico looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What are you looking at, Rico?" I said, rudely. I didn't care. I'm tired of keeping my mouth shut. Killing Uncle Skipper has gone too far! I marched over to Rico and pushed him. "Admit it! You killed, Skipper!" 


End file.
